1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a motorcycle towing device. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a motorcycle towing device which supports both wheels of a motorcycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Like any other vehicle, motorcycles will sometimes break down and require towing. However, conventional towbars and other devices, found on typical towing vehicles, are not adapted for towing two-wheeled motor vehicles. Accordingly, attempts have been made to develop motorcycle towing apparatus for use with towing vehicles.
One such motorcycle towing device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,308. The device attaches to a hitch on a towing vehicle and has a cradle for receiving the front wheel of a motorcycle. However, the rear wheel remains on the ground surface and thus rolls as the motorcycle is towed. With such a device, the motorcycle is generally unstable, particularly when towing at moderate to high speeds or over bumpy roads. Moreover, the device is not useful when the motorcycle to be towed has a damaged rear wheel assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,802 illustrates an adapter kit for transporting a motorcycle on the wheel-lift of a tow truck. Particularly, a plurality of rigid bars form a pair of space cradles, in cooperation with a crossbar assembly of the wheel-lift, for receiving the wheels of the motorcycle. The bars must be adjusted to snugly engage the front and rear wheels of the motorcycle. Like other motorcycle towing devices before it, the device described in the '802 patent has encountered problems with maintaining the motorcycle stable during towing. Moreover, due to the weight of many motorcycles, it is difficult to roll or lift the motorcycle into position within the cradles. Additionally, because the motorcycle is positioned transversely with respect to the direction of towing, it is not only subjected to the wind and passing air, thus creating instability, but an entire side surface of the motorcycle is also subjected to road debris eschewed from the wheels of the towing vehicle.
Accordingly, the need exists for a motorcycle towing device which allows the motorcycle to be easily positioned thereon. Additionally, the need exists for a motorcycle towing device which provides for stable transportation of a motorcycle. The present invention fills these and other needs, and overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art.